Computer memory, or often memory, refers to the devices used to store information for use in a computer or other electronic device. Memory is used for storage systems, which function at high-speed, which is different from secondary memory, which provides program, and data storage that is slow to access but offers higher storage capacity.
In mathematics, linear equations or a system of linear equations is a collection of linear equations involving the same set of variables. The theory of linear systems is the basis and a fundamental part of linear algebra, a subject which is used in most parts of modern mathematics. Computational algorithms for finding the solutions are an important part of numerical linear algebra, and play a prominent role in engineering, physics, chemistry, computer science, and economics.